Find the Way
by RulerOfChaos
Summary: For hiei n riven. Vincent's reason for taking so long to return.  VincentTifa . A prologue of sorts to As the Smoke Clears.


**Find the Way**

_For __**hiei n riven**_

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it!

**Pairings:** Vincent/Tifa

**Warnings:** LEMON! cough sex cough don't like, don't read.

**Summary:** Why Vincent came back. And why he took his own sweet time about it.

"_Past speech" _**"Chaos talking"**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness descended like a veil, smothering the land and casting everything in shadows. A lone figure stood on the cliff top, watching the sunlight be chased away by the rising gloom.

_Walk away, don't say good-bye  
Turn around, don't let it die_

_Love will find the way to you_

Shelke had come to him a few months earlier.

"_Everyone's waiting Vincent Valentine."_

He wasn't sure if he wanted to go back. He wouldn't be missed.

_  
Feelings and emotions  
Are just like stormy ocean  
Can you stay the way you are  
Heaven knows you come so far_

He let his thoughts drift, picturing the faces of the people he would go as far to call his friends. The energetic young ninja, the loud gun-armed man, the stoic hero of the planet, little Marlene and Denzel.

And Tifa. Warm and caring Tifa.

"I wonder if she misses me…"

_Love will find the way to you  
So promise me forever  
There'll never be a never_

"…**Probably not…No one ever does."**

With a sigh, Vincent went back to where he had camped intent on getting some rest.

He didn't remember falling asleep, yet he found himself dreaming. Dreaming of Edge, of the Seventh Heaven… of Tifa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Baby don't, don't give up  
If your heart is broken  
Make a brand-new start  
Baby don't, don't give up  
Count to ten  
Start again_

Soft skin caressed his cheek, making him open his eyes. Eyes the colour of wine greeted him, smiling down at him. After a moment of confusion, he bolted upright, scrambling away from her nakedness, pulling the blanket with him as he discovered his own undressed state.

He had no idea where he was. The room was rather bland, just a bed, bedside table, dresser and a lamp. It didn't give any clues. It may have been a room at Tifa's bar, seeing as she was here.

_Don't give up, hold on tight  
On the way see the light_

"…Tifa?"

"Yes, Vincent?"

"What's going on? Why am I nak- …um…Where are my clothes?"

"Where you left them, Vincent."

_Don't give up, hold on tight  
Let your love make it right_

Soft fingers pressed against his lips, silencing any protests he might have made.

"Let me make it alright, Vincent."

And then she was kissing him. Lips so soft and sweet, torturing him the taste of innocence. One hand rested on his chest, balancing herself, as the other entwined in his hair, pulling him closer and entangling her tongue with his.

It was at that point any misgivings he may have had flew out the window and he took control of the kiss, overpowering Tifa and pushing her down on the bed. At the soft gasp of his name spilled from sweet lips, he came completely undone.

_  
Don't give up hold on tight  
Don't leave love out of sight  
Then you'll never be alone_

Nails dug into his back as his hands roved her skin in heated caresses. Drawing soft gasps and keening noises from the writhing body beneath him. He chuckle as she ground up against him seeking friction. His arousal pressed against her thigh, twitching as a lust-filled gasp of his name reached his ears. Unable to wait any longer, he settled himself between her thighs and pressed himself against her.

"You ready?"

A breathless nod.

He moaned softly, and began to enter her. Tight heat enveloped him, he almost cried out from the intensity. He paused, completely sheathed, and waited for Tifa to adjust.

_Need a friend so count on me  
All the things in life for free_

When she bucked against him, he took that as his cue to move. Slowly thrusting, he twined his finger with hers, holding them above her head. She gasped as he hit something deep inside her, his name coming out in a breathy moan. He groaned and began thrusting harder, wringing more gasps and breathy noises from her.

_  
Love will find the way to you  
Baby keep on tryin'  
Love will keep on flyin'_

It wasn't long before he felt the onslaught of his climax building quickly, and from the increased pitch of her cries, Tifa wasn't far behind. She gasped, her muscles clenching tightly around him. He cried out, emptying himself inside her. He collapsed against her, shuddering with the intensity of his release.

Soft fingers stroked his sweat streak face, brushing aside the raven bangs and pressing sweet kisses to his temple.

_Though you think you lost your way  
Tomorrow is another day_

"What are you going to do now, Vincent Valentine?"

Vincent's crimson eyes met hers. He couldn't go back…could he?

"Why not? Everyone misses you, Vincent."

Vincent studied her, unsure what he was looking for. He was tired, his eyes kept threatening to slip closed. So consumed was he with not falling asleep, he almost missed Tifa's parting words.

"…I never stopped looking for you."

He looked up at her, startled, but instead found her slipping away, the room disappearing, along with Tifa.

_Love will find the way to you  
Shadows will be fallin'  
Dreams keep on callin'_

He tried to reach out to her, but she was already gone. Darkness overwhelmed his senses and he was tense and alert as he waited for his eyes to adjust. He couldn't help but think over Tifa's last words to him.

"_I never stopped looking for you."_

Maybe he had a reason to go back after all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Wow…this was a _long_ time overdue. Deepest profound apologies! -bows low- I hope this is alright. Let me know if you pick up any mistakes. Hope this was what you wanted _**hiei n riven**_

The lyrics used are "Don't Give Up" by Modern Talking

Please review!


End file.
